


羊羊得意

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Fauns & Satyrs, Fauns sanji, I suggest using google translate, M/M, Milking, Rutting, if you really want to read it
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 路飞想看山羊。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 30





	羊羊得意

**Author's Note:**

> 这是雷文  
> 半羊人山治挨操 羊人具体图片可以百度一下纳尼亚传奇的羊人 差不多就长那样 羊角再长一点  
> 含发情产奶 不想看的别勉强 回去吧  
> 未成年请酌情观看

路飞为了庆祝新年决定举办宴会。

事情到此为止都很正常，所有人都没意见，毕竟在海军追捕下逃窜这么久也是时候放松一下了。山治负责采买食材，娜美把他们导到一个无人岛屿，弗兰奇和乌索普准备红灯笼和福字，剩下几人负责布置环境。新年宴会大获成功，布鲁克的小提琴曲响了一晚上。路飞喝大了肚子，远远看去像吃了酒桶，半夜终于心满意足在甲板上躺下。这时候天上飞过流星，小船长迷迷瞪瞪瞅着，心想：啊，是流星，我想看山羊。就睡过去了。

山治任劳任怨收拾满桌狼藉，碗筷碟子收成一摞端回厨房清洗，空酒桶扔掉，桌子擦干净等明天弗兰奇收起来放回去。男人们喝了酒，东倒西歪睡了一地，娜美和罗宾则回了房间。山治寻思就这么着吧，只把驯鹿抱回寝室，其他人盖条毯子，收工洗澡睡觉。

于是第二天全船都听见乔巴的尖叫。

众人撞进寝室的时候乔巴正扒在床边大叫山治你怎么了山治你睁开眼睛啊，全都挤过去一看，山治上半身好好的，腿则好似突然发胖一样挤得裤子鼓鼓囊囊，脚不见了，成了两只羊蹄子，耳朵也成了两只羊耳朵支棱在头侧，头顶多出来一对山羊的弯角。

路飞：“啊！！！！山治变成山羊了！！！！”

山治终于被这动静吵醒了：“怎么了，大清早的......啊！！！！！！！”

现在事情就不太正常了。山治被长裤绊倒好几回，别别扭扭换了低腰短裤出门去，就看见全船人都在外面盯着他，船长居然还眼带闪光，见他就喊好帅好帅。众人回到餐厅边吃早餐边讨论这到底是怎么回事，厨师踩着羊蹄来来回回，准备早餐。路飞主动承认错误说他昨天看见流星好像似乎大概也许许愿想看山羊，没想到今天就真的能见到山羊，流星真是带好人.....被山治一通暴打，蹄子踹人还更痛一点。万能罗宾又一次展示她的博学多才，在她那一柜子除了她没人愿意看的书里捧出一本，煞有介事地翻出一页奇怪生物百科给各位解释说问题不大，天上飞过的不是流星是小精灵，有时候就喜欢恶作剧，过两天自己会恢复的，大家可以该干嘛干嘛去了。

大家就该干嘛干嘛去了。路飞待在厨房缠着山治，像没见过山羊一样盯着他的耳朵、角和尾巴瞧，盯得厨师后背发凉。在他快忍不了准备赶路飞出去的时候索隆进来拿酒，看一眼就懂了，勾着船长衣领子滴溜出去，要他去岛上探险。路飞听见探险顿时什么都抛到脑后，揣齐东西就往岛上跑。

听说路飞要冒险，罗宾：“我也想去冒险呢。”

弗兰奇：“缺点材料，上岛找一找。”

娜美：“那我要上岛测绘，乌索普你来帮忙。”

乌索普：“？？”

乔巴：“冒险吗！我也想去！要是能找到草药就好了。”

布鲁克：“我还没和大家一起冒险过呢！”

索隆一听，摸着脑袋打哈欠：“我也去吧。”罗宾却说：“路飞大概要明天才能回来，咱们得留两个人下来守船，你和山治不就是合适的人选吗？”

索隆眨眨眼睛，没接话。

等山治收拾干净厨房出来一看，甲板上干干净净，一个人都没了，只剩下一颗倚墙打瞌睡的绿藻。他走过去用膝盖磕两下绿藻球，问：“人呢？”

索隆闭着眼睛：“都下去冒险了，我们守船。”

山治呲牙，又走开了，在草地上留下几个镂空的蹄印。索隆睁开眼去瞟，看着羊尾巴随步伐左右摇晃，一直看到山治消失在厨房为止。

事情又勉强恢复了正常。直到晚上山治洗完碗准备抽烟的时候突然膝盖一软栽倒在地爬不起来，他才终于意识到今天真的就是操蛋的一天：“混球流星不要被我抓到啊啊啊啊！！！！”

索隆进门时看到的就是这样一副场景：山治脸色潮红趴在地上，尖尖的羊趾磕在木板上，不时左右滑动发出轻巧响声。剑士喉咙滚动几下，走上前去：“你怎么了？”

山治抬头看他，眼睛水汪汪的，说话又凶又急：“你看我像知道的样子吗？ ”羊尾巴则突然摇晃起来，像见了主人的小狗尾巴一样摇得可欢。索隆弯腰把他捞起，放到旁边的沙发上。山治攀着他的手臂呻吟出声，细长手指抓在他隆起的肌肉上，无意识地向后蹭他。“我……操，我好热。”山治小声说，两条腿难耐地互相摩擦，动来动去。索隆看向那两条羊腿，粗细与人腿相当，生着褐色的细毛，膝盖下面多出一个向前曲的关节，羊趾如同两枚陨铁。它们走过木地板时会发出哒哒声，比皮鞋跟踏出的还脆，像熟透的软骨被牙齿碾碎的声音。其实很适合山治，这个人像与生俱来就应当踩着一双羊蹄，被当成人与野兽交媾而来的魔鬼憎恨，被当成造物者留下的神迹崇拜。索隆从早上起就一直想摸摸它们，看看用它们走路是否会让他疼痛，山治真正的腿——山治的肉身和武器，是否被绞碎了，缚在这一层长毛的羊皮里，和着骨与血，支撑他一遍一遍走过餐厅和厨房，只为了给所有人端上一盘丰盛的早餐。他这么想，就这么做，一手搁在山治胸前，另一手探出去摸短裤下面的大腿。

山治剧烈一抖，叫了出来。索隆等待几秒，闻到一股腥膻的味道，看见厨子屁股那里湿了一块。他隐约有些猜到这是怎么回事了，跪在沙发旁，将男友翻过来面对自己。厨子脸上浮着红晕，肉色的尖耳朵也泛着红，离近了索隆才发现他的瞳孔都成了方形，总一副不能聚焦的失神样子，缩在一汪眼泪里瑟瑟发抖。“操……这什么、什么东西？”山治断断续续地问，一边抓救命稻草一样搂着男友的脖子，手指抠着索隆背后的衬衫。剑士捧住他的后脑，凑上去亲他，一沾即走，反问他：“见过羊发情吗？”山治则追上去回吻索隆的嘴唇，想要撬开他的牙关把舌头伸进去，像山羊舔舐石雕。剑士丝毫不为所动，甚至捉住他弯曲的羊角朝后扯，迫使他拉开距离：“厨子，你知道自己在做什么吗？”

山治短促地啊了一声，似乎稍微从热潮中回过了神，努力分辨眼下的状况：“……是……我想要！太热了……给、给我……”他一边说一边往索隆那里凑，又被头顶传来的力道箍在原地，发出不满的鼻音。剑士叹气，两手捧着他的脸，以免山治整个人都贴到他身上，问他：“我是谁？”

山治眯眼看他，似乎还想了一会他是谁：“索隆……！”

索隆便去拉他的手，把他从身上撕了下去，开始脱他的裤子。山治主动抬腿，顺从又急切地让他把短裤和底裤一起拽掉了扔在地上，迅速翻身摆出跪趴的姿势，腰软软地塌下去，屁股撅起，尾巴风扇似的拼命摇晃，露出下面那个红肿湿润的洞口。羊尾以下的部分也长了细密的羊毛，股缝里则还是人的皮肤，肉穴淌出的水沾了几滴在旁边的羊毛上。索隆喉咙一紧，解开自己的腰带，解放早就梆硬的阴茎，一脚跨上沙发、扶住山治的腰，叹息道：“事后可别怪我。”

山治充耳不闻，把头埋在手臂里，只专心抬着屁股，尾巴不摇了，高高翘起来，邀请别人来操他。索隆先揉了揉那圈翕动的环状肌肉，就见穴口猛地往里一缩，又放松下来，企图咬住他的手指。他分出一只手去前面摸厨子的老二，也硬得不行，在淅淅沥沥流水。索隆两根手指刺进穴道，发现里面已经湿透了，没了肛口阻拦水液顿时全往外涌，哗啦摔在沙发上。里面的温度比平时要高，咬得死紧，拼命往里吃他的手指。山治随着他的动作不停地抖，想往前跑又被他勾软了腰，哼出细弱的颤音。他在高热里翻搅几下，推开挤上来的软肉，又被牢牢裹住，于是知道厨子早就准备好了。剑士收紧另一只手，上下撸动山治的性器转移他的注意力，一边扶着自己的阴茎肏了进去。

山治尖锐地抽气，双手在沙发上乱抓，屁股却主动往后靠，迫不及待要吃索隆的肉棍。剑士怕插入太快弄伤他，突发奇想一手抓住了翘起的羊尾，紧紧捏在手里。山治猛然一震，登时全身绷紧动都不敢动，喘不上气一样气急败坏道：“啊、啊……松，松开！”于是索隆知道这是他的弱点了，不仅没有松开，还起了坏心，握着那截毛茸茸的尾巴轻轻往后拽。山治被他一拽如遭电击，甚至没能叫出来，酸麻从尾椎一路爬上整条脊椎，插进他的脑子里，穴道又涌出一股热液，全打在索隆的阴茎上，从缝隙里挤出几股，弄湿了大腿内侧的羊毛。索隆也受了孽力回馈，险些被一下直接夹出精，好不容易才绷住，伏在山治背上呼呼地笑，总算松开尾巴，转而扶着厨子的腰往内推进。

山治绵长地哼叫，鼻音甜得滴蜜。索隆缓缓挤进肠肉里，挤入高热与湿滑的天堂中，直到阴茎完全插入、两人之间再没有缝隙为止。柔顺羊毛蹭着他的小腹，穴道蠕动着吸住他，欢喜地咬着终于吃到的肉棍。索隆低下头去啃那尖尖的羊耳朵，看着它敏捷地甩动，开始前后抽插起来。山治立刻呻吟出声，他从没有哪次这么爽过；以往需要蹭到前列腺才会出现的快感像是泄洪一样慷慨地泼开，仅仅只是小幅度的磨蹭就能让他整个下身全都泡在剧烈的酸胀感中，快乐浪潮般流向全身。他的阴茎还没怎么被爱抚就已经要射了，精液长长地拖在铃口，榨乳似的往外吐。他侧头看见索隆撑在旁边的手，上面沾了一层细小汗珠，便不管不顾伸出舌头舔了上去。

剑士被舔得一抖，大力捅进深处，捅出一声短促的叫喊。叫完还在舔，像是上面有什么吸引他的东西。羊舌应当是粗糙的，索隆幼时被别人养殖的黑山羊舔过，触感粗粝如未打磨的木刀。山治的舌头显然从奇诡魔法中幸存了；那还是他自己的舌头，还是熟悉的柔韧与湿滑，湿淋淋地舔着索隆的手。那头山羊和这头山羊或许都是被他身上的盐所吸引，才会反复用舌头搜刮皮肤上流淌的汗珠。

剑士换了几次角度，终于顺当地重重擦过山治体内那颗小小的腺体。厨子顿时被白光击中，居然就这么射了，精液喷到沙发垫上。索隆听着拔高的浪叫，知道自己已经完全征服了他，便对准那里大开大合肏干起来。山治还没能从强烈快感中回神就被撞碎了理智，快乐成了十足的痛苦，让他穴口抽搐，下腹紧绷，会阴鼓胀如桃，只想快点从这里爬开。索隆却扳住他的角将他拉起，上半身挺直，每次挺腰就朝后扯，如同牵着马匹的缰绳。他骑山治就如骑烈马，山治被扯得高高仰起头，发出湿得滴水的尖叫，像马的嘶鸣。双手刚摸到头上就软了，只能虚虚握在索隆的手上，被抓着角一次一次拉回去，用最柔软的地方迎接刑具的鞭笞。山治的叫声里带了哭腔，却始终没能说出一句停下，只反复求索隆轻一点，太用力了，受不了。索隆置之不理，追逐他自己的高潮，力道大得像要肏坏那条充血肉道。

等到索隆射第一回时山治已经没力气反抗了，半羊人双手垂在身侧，低低抽泣。索隆紧紧搂着厨子的腰，将精液全灌给湿滑软肉，心满意足地在山治脖颈磨蹭，听到男友嘶哑地嗫嚅胸前不舒服。剑士一哂，手钻到衬衫下面，一路滑上去，摸到山治的胸肌。入手与平常的感觉不同，膨胀了一般又圆又软，沉甸甸的，好似女人涨奶的胸脯。他又摸到山治的乳头，乳晕鼓起，隐约有一股湿意。他若有所觉，毫不留情掐住变软的胸肌，乳头夹在指缝往前一拉，竟挤出一手湿滑的液体。山治已经叫哑了，叫不出声，却还是激烈痉挛起来，手脚抽搐，没了力气一样瘫软下去，全靠索隆捞着才没有摔回沙发上。餐厅猛然爆出一股乳香，引得人想去叼住那颗泌乳的奶头，吸空里面的奶水。索隆不停揉捏那团绵软的肉，温热的奶水便也一股一股如泉涌，全洒在那件蓝衬衫上。衬衫吸饱了奶，白色奶液又一滴一滴喂了沙发。山治大哭起来，边哭边往后缩，缩到剑士怀里去，又去抓索隆的手臂，想把胸前折磨他的手扯掉。索隆从后面咬他的羊耳朵，含在嘴里用牙齿磨，含糊道：“哪有边哺乳边发情的母羊？……”又去亲他的脖子，“别动，挤掉奶会舒服点。”便抽出已经硬了第二回的阴茎，将他翻了个面，分开面条一样软的双腿，面对他的正脸又捅了回去。山治脸上一片狼藉，眼泪和唾液弄得乱七八糟，刘海也被汗水打湿了，全沾在额头上，胸前都是奶渍。索隆解开他的衬衫，看见他的胸肌果然大了一圈，柔软膨胀，还有奶液挂在乳尖。剑士扶住他长毛的膝盖，咬着他的嘴唇，又开始第二轮的征伐。

山治眼睛上翻，张着嘴，任由唾液滑到头发里去，完全发不出声音了。索隆正趴在他胸前，叼着一边乳头，大力吸里面积存的奶水，吸得啧啧出声。另一边乳头上留了几个浅浅的牙印，胸前全是吸出来的红色痕迹，俨然一副已经被吃空的可怜模样。随着饱胀感被吸咬出去，山治轻微摇头，穴口又吹出一波水液，射不出东西的阴茎抖了抖。索隆吸干净这边胸脯，挪上去和男友接了个吻，去勾山治嘴里发抖的舌头：“是羊奶。”一边抚弄摊开的腿，抚摸触感柔顺的大腿内侧，一边吮掉他脸上咸味的泪痕。

……

最后沙发垫是索隆拆下来洗的。山治像废人一样瘫到第二天下午，醒来时魔法已经消失了。从他想起昨天的全过程起就一直在盘算如何杀掉索隆灭口。傍晚草帽小子海贼团归来，路飞看见他变回人样毫不掩饰自己的失望，惨遭迁怒被揍得鼻青脸肿，最后颤颤巍巍给他道歉。

乔巴进餐厅就吸鼻子，这里闻闻那里闻闻，然后问山治：“我们船上有羊奶吗？”

山治满头冒汗面红耳赤：“本来有的，但是昨天被我不小心打翻在厨房所以没有了。”

乔巴还想问，罗宾笑着用棉花糖引走了船医的注意力。山治还没松气就见索隆盯着他，给他比口型：好——喝——，臊得他脖子都红了一片，趁没人注意比了个中指。


End file.
